1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nasally administrable composition containing a physiologically active ingredient, and more particularly, to a nasally administrable composition containing a physiologically active compound with a mixture of unique carrier which adhere to the mucous membrane of the nasal cavity, and cellulose derivatives as absorption accelerator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, there have been developed nasally administrable preparations for physiologically active compounds unlikely to be administered orally. As one example of the preparations, an aerosol in the form of a suspension has been developed for nasal inhalation of calcitonin, in which a fluorinated hydrocarbon is used as a spouting agent. As another means for nasal administration of calcitonin, a liquid spray preparation has also been proposed. However, nasally administrable preparations so far proposed cannot be sufficient because of poor absorbability of physiologically active compounds or local irritability.
The inventor of the present invention has actively been studying a nasally administrable preparations of physiologically active peptides unlikely to be administered orally such as insulin, calcitonin. parathyroid hormone (PTH), human growth hormone (HGH) and so on. As a result of intensive studies, he has proposed nasally administrable composition using a unique carrier, wherein the physiologically active peptide is dispersed and absorbed homogeneously onto the carrier, and is highly absorbable into the body via nasal route.
Through further extensive studies and researches, the inventor of the present invention has found that the amounts of absorbed physiologically active compound into a body via nasal route well proportion to size of surface area of the carrier. Further, the inventor has found that the absorbability of the physiological peptide into a body via nasal route increase when the carrier adhere and stay on the mucous so membrane of the nasal cavity.